Death Note: KIRA Game
by Zombie-Genesis
Summary: The Death Note fell to Light Yagami, resulting in an epic venture of psychological games and justified slaughter against the worlds greatest minds. Had it fallen to someone other than this egocentric honour student what would become of these chosen few?
1. Frustration

Death Note: KIRA Game

_Summary: The Death Note fell into the hands of Light Yagami, what resulted was an epic venture of mind games and justified slaughter. However, had the Note been picked up by someone other than this egocentric honour student could the interaction of these chosen few really have been avoided? Or would they have come together regardless, albeit through different circumstances?_

**Chapter One**

The world of the Death Gods is a dying one. There isn't a space for a foot to step that hasn't withered, not a plant that hasn't long since choked from the rancid toxin that is the air, no place for the eyes to wander that wasn't desolated beyond rebirth.

The Death Gods world is a dying one, and while those who inhabit it are not dying, neither do they have a life to live.

"This world is rotting." The lips of a corpse many a thousand years young broke a long silence they had held for several, immeasurable nights. The Death God known as Ryuk was perched on a curdled rock that overlooked a great distance into the seemingly endless land of the dead. Blank staring yellow eyes, proportioned at angles mutated from that of any human, had watched over that same segment of this hell for a great space of time. These rare words trapped the attention of another pair of unearthly creatures that were crouched in the dust and dirt. These two beasts were brethren in death, yet another couple of Godly demons with nothing better to do with their limitless time than sleep in the filth and gamble away the worthless bones and rotting sticks that lay scattered throughout their homely wasteland. The smaller of the two idle creatures cracked its ancient neck away from the roughly carved bowl settled firmly in the dirt. Inside the chipped pottery two decayed skulls, unlike those of any known animal, lay toppled on their sides; the burlier of the beasts had won the pot, however few Death Gods ever played by any recognised rules, so it was very difficult for any gamblers to recognise whether they had won or lost. Not that it meant anything in a world with nothing worth winning and nothing to fear losing.

"Hey, Ryuk, how bout hanging with us for a change?" A Death God easily distinguishable from Ryuk, the skull of this monster seemed disproportionate, that of a sizable crocodile like beast, that seemed if anything to be a part of the Gods physical body, clicked its rustic jaw as it addressed the lone reaper.

The Death God known as Ryuk didn't so much as divert his attention from the landscape, the depth of his thought windowed by the unblinking stare. Ryuk bore no animalistic similarities; however even with his slight human resemblance there were certain grotesque features that made him quite a terrifying sight to behold: beyond the grim stare of the perfectly rounded zombie eyes, sharp and yellow, the mouth of the beast was something equally as unsightly. Though his mouth itself was no larger than that of an equivalent sized human the corners of his mouth were curved rigidly into a haunting smile, and his mouth hung open like that of a ghoul without a single breath passing through the colourless etched lips.

"I'll pass." The thoughtless echo of these two words were the only thing to cause any stir on the creatures facial expression; What should have been his face however appeared similar to that of a long deceased cadaver, and was attached to his chest by grisly stitches close to the base of his neck; this lighter toned skin appeared something similar to a mask fashioned from a human face- however the light blue skin tone suggested if this was not in fact Ryuks' natural flesh it was not taken by anything mortal.

The only response was a slight chuckle from Ryuk's unwelcome company, followed by the rattle of bone chips into the gamblers bowl as they began a new round.

"So typical of you Ryuk," The first of the bored gaming Gods shook the fleshless skull on his head as the second, this one resembling something more of a mythical horse demon, picked two skulls and a rock from the bowl, "why not try acting like a Death God for a change?"

This statement caught the lone Ryuk's attention though he deliberately made a show of seeming just as uninterested.

"Since when did a Death God lounge around and gamble away their lives on futile games?" Ryuk couldn't help bearing a slight smirk despite himself.

"You have to stay with the times- This is what a Death God is." Was the only argument; Ryuk hadn't expected any more from such lazy reapers. With his eyes undeterred from the desolate plains surrounding them, Ryuk was beginning to understand the true extent that the presence of death had within the worlds of such Gods. It was bad enough in the world of the Shinigami that the earth itself was spoiling, dying away, but now so were those trying to exist within it.

"This world…is rotting."

"Slowly but surely…it's rotting…" The mumbled tone was swept off by the building winds as the words of a young man were drowned out by the rain. Ryu Kuro stood motionless, his head turned up into the path of the downpour. Fine champagne coloured hair, usually framed around chin length in a dynamic cut, clung effortlessly to the side of his face, seemingly losing its usual creamy golden tinge.

The words reflected his thoughts, glaring into the heavens he had not expected them to fall onto any ears- after all, there were very few people prone to seeking safe haven on a University rooftop, let alone in such a relentless rain. Casting down his sight Ryu faced the pool of rainwater parading around his leather shoes, his olive grey university uniform weighed down greatly by the water and his fringe drooping as low as his nose with a steady stream dripping from his sharp chin. "So are the people in it…"

His blazer had long since soaked into a deep, murky grit tone and the skies overhead were not so indifferent, there seemed to be little colour in anything anymore; even the dense woodlands framing the vast grounds seemed monotone. In a blank stride Ryu had made his way to the wide edge of the building, looking down from the rooftop one would marvel at the complex mosaic that was the primary front courtyard. Standing at this ledge even Ryu, who had been attending at the university a good few months already, could not identify so much as the ground through the rain.

Casting his head once more to the heavens the fair haired young man brushed aside the pestilent drops hanging from his cheek and pushed his creamy silver locks into place as a slight flicker through the mists caught in his steel blue eyes. A flicker, then a flutter, the sound of rattling pages lost against the rhythm of the rainfall. There, snagged against the ledge of an English University rooftop in a prolonged downpour, a black bounded book shuddered, with pages flicking in persistent winds.

To find something as common as a book on school grounds could hardly be considered unusual, and yet even to find it in such a place that pupils would rarely tread- a discarded notebook would never draw much attention. This time however, it was Ryu who had come across it, and Ryu Kuro was never one to overlook detail- he had often believed himself to be sharper, more focused, than any of the other students that attended at his university. This though, was seen as more an ego than genius.

Not only was his inquisitive nature tempting him justly, the mere presence of the forgotten book seemed to be calling, not just out to him, but to anyone. The notebook was caught against the ledge, trapped in waves of rain, and as strange as it seemed, it was as though the notebook was searching out for someone, anyone, to find it.

"Sometimes I worry for my sanity." Kuro thought to himself, such strange speculations on a misplaced notebook. Raising his hand to scratch an irritation above his left ear Ryu realised the spot stung quite savagely on contact, lowering his hand once more he noticed blood washing off his fingers and running down across his hand.

Ryu's vacant expression backfired, his brow contorted and the slender white eyebrows speared down into a mirthless scowl; even his eyes seemed to fracture a shade further into stone as a few animalistic fangs perked through the corner of his mouth. With a less than valiant outcry Kuro clenched an object he had kept cradled in his right hand, gripping the side of his head with the other hand he made action as though to throw the trinket off the edge of the building- however before he was able to hurl the object his hand slowed, his frown softened, and even his body limped slightly. The usually proud young man appeared rather pathetic, surrendering to his own senses as he weakened his rage in a heavy downpour with only the grey cloak of a dreary world consuming all that surrounded him. Ryu's arms dropped to his sides, he squeezed the object in his hand while the blood from a sharp wound above his ear mingled like dye with his colourless sodden hair. In his still tightened fist, glimmering even in such misery through the gaps in his slender fingers, a silver pendant, portraying in the shape of a gloriously decaled heart.

It had been no sooner than that very morning when the University doors were opened, or in the case of Ryu Kuro that afternoon while everyone else was out on lunch, that the final steps began, the last pieces moved into place, and the end had begun.

No sooner had the clock in the main hall chimed to one than a rather drenched, silver cream haired young man backed in through the wide double doors, forcing them open while holding his book bag, which was considerably lighter than most students, above his head to keep the rain from soiling his carefully sculpted hairstyle. With his feet trailing puddles across the broad oak flooring of the lower halls Ryu made his way to the east staircase, a great set of expensive oak stairs that curved up in great arcs on either side of the hall, taking its worthwhile students up into the higher levels and leading to the upper corridors. Checking his hair on the way up the stairs in one of the large arching windows positioned on either side of the hall Kuro found it satisfactory; however with his eyes diverted he hadn't noticed an incoming obstacle soaring down the great staircase in his direction- the sound of racing heels should have tipped him off.

"Kuro-Chan!" This was a much a warning as the unsuspecting teenager received before having his left shoulder embraced and almost toppling side on back down to the lower floors. This was not a greeting Ryu was unfamiliar with, but when you enter such a high standing university, a good number of hours behind any appropriate 'late' time, nerves tend to be somewhat on edge- Kuro however was not unaccustomed to these warnings, but being hugged without prior notice was still rather surprising.

"Damn Suka, next time grant me a warning!" Turning his back to the window he raised a snide smile and pushed back a few loose hairs from across his forehead, "and watch the hair." He added, receiving a broad smile from the young lady latched upon his shoulder.

Suka Magaru. To Ryu she was the girl next door, and had been for the past three years or so, and no matter what had become of Ryu he always found he was able to count on her to stick with him; regardless of his usual barrier towards these people, he had at least found someone worth keeping in company.

"Oh come on, you look so cute with morning hair Kuro-Chan." With this the fair girl swept a hand through his hair and brushed it through her fingers, rustling his perfectly modelled hairstyle for the day. Considering students in England rarely referred to one another using Japanese titles such as 'Chan' it was a common ground shared only by Suka and himself, both having transferred there- but Suka having arrived a year ahead of him, albeit through entirely different circumstances. "I've never known a guy to work so hard on his hair!" From anyone else such a claim could be considered insulting to the male ego, regardless of how true, but Ryu was willing to let it slide.

"I have to keep up appearances after all." Giving Suka a warm smile only she was familiar with the self-righteous student pushed back his mane into a rather outrageous style and gave his companion a thumbs up, summoning a few giggles from her before they began ascending the stairs to the higher hall. The conversation between the two often revolved in its usual loop: the news of the day, the events before school, Ryu's plan to smuggle his way into lessons without being noticed- today however there was more to discuss, as Suka had only the previous night returned from a weekend vacation to see her family home in Saitama, in the Kanto region of Japan.

Ryu could see the trip had done her much good, lately Suka had been dragging about with no presence of her usual spring, which was something that Ryu had come to love in her. Even her eyes showed burden, but when he glanced onto them now the familiar shimmer had returned to her bright chocolate eyes.

"Haven't seen them in a while, have you?" Ryu was aware the last two scheduled visits had been cancelled due to family issues on her parent's end, so he was relieved she was able to make the trip this time.

"It has been a long time, but that made the trip all the better, I suppose." The entire time she was speaking Suka had been rummaging through her bag, the most essential piece of equipment that she carried on her regardless of occasion, and it was no real mystery to her arrogant chum as to why.

"Please tell me you didn't bring me a present." This was merely an empty request, Suka had always brought something back for him whenever she went anywhere- it was all part of being best friends with someone who couldn't keep their grip on money.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" She stuck her tongue out at him, retrieving a palm sized black box from her bag. By now they had been loitering at the height of the staircase longer than usual, but the earlier Kuro tried to make it into class the more likely he would be noticed and have to endure the usual barrage of warnings and accusations.

"I knew you loved me." Ryu chuckled. The gift was decorated with a clean white ribbon that wrapped around the box, black and white- very suitable in its own way.

The ribbon was rich snow colour; no doubt Suka had chosen this accessory while thinking of Ryu's uncommon hair colour. Ryu however saw something greater in the contrast. His relationship with his closest friend had been very much black and white for a small yet influential period of time.

"Let me guess, it's a Ferrari." The young mans common sarcastic tone Suka gave a cheeky grin as Ryu slipped off the ribbon and brushed his fingers across the textured box, there wasn't much anyone could buy for a person like Ryu Kuro, so his curiosity was more or less peaked at this point. "Thanks hun." He added with a light grin.

Drawing back the sliding lid of the simple box Ryu became unsure exactly how to react, within its black as midnight holster, nestled over a crinkled blanket of soft white velvet, a beautiful heart of pure silver on a white golden chain. Such an extravagant gesture he hadn't been expecting- and after a moment Ryu realised he was standing dumb, Suka was tilting her head slightly with a smirk trying to mine out the surprise in his face, her light hazel hair dropping to one side from its usual shoulder length. Despite being but a few inches shorter than him she seemed to find it cute to lean in, looking up at the luxurious haired teen with a predictable giggle. Her expression was amused to say the least; she took pride on the rare occasions she managed to leave Kuro without words.

"Don't read too much into it Kuro-Chan," Suka gave Ryu a sly poke on the nose, "I've had that since I was like, six years old." This didn't do much to explain the expensive gift. Ryu lifted the pendant in his fingers carefully and watched the feeble light from the grand windows reflect off the shined silver- clearly the treasure had been recently cleaned before he received it. Casting up a perplexed stare Suka smiled and fixed the collar of his shirt, he hadn't even noticed it was askew.

"You're giving me this?" It had to be said, even for someone with such warm-hearted reputation, such a sentimental gift took Ryu by surprise. Realising his stupefied expression was giving him away Ryu abruptly regained his usual cocky posture, lifting the shimmering pendant before his eyes- A glorious gift, such an unexpected gesture.

"I'd forgotten all about it, to be honest I don't even remember who gave it to me, but when I found it in my old room…I guess it reminded me of you."

The corners of Ryu's mouth perked up into a smirk. A few teeth, pearl and sharp, glint out from the involuntary smile. It was strange, the last thing Ryu felt like doing was smiling- and yet it came. He was not smiling over the memory of Suka's kind words; his grin was of something more malice, as well as the sickening sensation in his stomach. For her to say such a thing in their situation was inappropriate, even insulting. Ryu allowed his fingers to stride up along his neck, a trail of blood running across his hand. Holding this hand before him he let the rain wash it away. If only the rain could wash it all away.

Outside the library doors, among the vintage styled corridors of the proud school, Ryu couldn't help think that the antique look of the great oak floors and high ceilings would have been pretty cool…if only it was on purpose instead of just being old.

"Welcome back to the eighteen hundreds love." Suka already had her hand on the rustic door and gave Ryu a brief smile, in truth she hadn't exactly been dreading coming back here. At least in school she was safe, and she had Ryu for company, he wasn't nearly as he seemed- you just had to get past that thick skull and pampered hair.

"Thanks, remember your gonna be meeting me outside the hall when we leave, and then we're gonna go for coffee." Quick thumbs up told her the message was clear. Ryu knew he only had a fifteen minute period to make it to the other side of the university and perform a surreptitious entrance as to avoid the usual onslaught ; of course in a University attendance wasn't always mandatory but when you've missed as much of a course as Kuro, it doesn't go unnoticed. As the door closed behind Suka Ryu found himself appreciating his present silently, letting the gentle silver glint in his palm, at the time he thought something this valuable was a very meaningful present indeed. Perhaps Suka was trying to tell him something.

Observing his gift in silence it didn't take much for a foreign noise to catch his attention; after averting his vision down the elderly halls Ryu saw nothing. Discarding the noise as part of his suspected paranoia Ryu carefully latched the alluring chain around his fair neck and adjusted the heart now pinned between his shirt and his chest. With his new treasure secured there was little reason to hang around now, not that he was too keen on going anywhere, but that's life. The University's greater library was on the lower floor, the one close by was the secondary library room which was on the second floor, which was plastered with so many splintered doors and rickety staircases it was hard to tell if you were going forward, behind or back in time. Luckily Kuro had made enough last minute fall-ins to know his way around without being pointed out, namely avoiding the main corridor on the third floor after the final break was over, if he got caught up in that traffic he'd never get anywhere let alone getting there late, of course there was always an alternate route, you'd just need the common sense to use it. In this case that alternate route was a turning corridor on the west side of the building, had the classrooms in that wing still been in use there would likely be more people making use of it- but considering it was about three times the walk it wasn't too popular. Ryu would still rather go for a walk in a peaceful corridor than try to herd in through the crowds.

A gentle push and the fractured door was open, despite this the vibe wasn't particularly inviting; a scarcely lit walkway rather high up the building with windows facing out on the west side that did little more than allow a candle of sunlight. It was hard to miss the attempt of rehabilitation, there was a fair share of paints, varnishes and the occasional stepladder tucked into the corners and into the shadows, there was even an ill-treated caretakers closet further on down the line with the door hanging open, the only door along that corridor that was not locked in fact. One would think after so many months more effort would have been put in to making this wing operational again.

It hadn't taken long for Ryu to pass through the first straight, gracefully illuminated by the intruding sunlight from the outside, and that was when he reached the first firm turn in the corridor, at which point the path went from facing north to directly east. No more than a few paces were all it took, then that phantom noise. This time it was more obvious, the door at the mouth of the corridor had been carefully closed, though the aftermath of engaging footsteps wasn't nearly as well covered. Where Kuro stood now there were no windows, there was no sunlight despite that which managed to creep around that bend after him. Halting his own pace Ryu stood his ground, turned back, and waited.

No more than a minute passed, as the steps drew closer they also came slower. As soon as they came to that corner, they stopped completely. Obviously they had been listening to Kuro's movements too.

"It has nothing to do with you." It was Ryu who broke the waiting silence. Clearly the casually stern young man had no desire to wait in the dark, and it was also clear that he had a very good idea who it was that had been following him ever since he made it into the grand hall; while he had not mentioned it at the time, he'd already been suspecting.

"Yeah, right." The last few taps of thick leather against the bare stone floors and the phantom was standing in a shroud of withering light no more than half a dozen yards before Ryu, still the present glint of those teeth still gave away his smirk. The semi-silhouetted character was taller than Ryu, though not by much, however he was somewhat broader in the shoulders and menacing in his smile. There was a distinct silence between the two that lasted little more than a moment, yet it spoke enough between the two; the figure was there for Ryu, and Ryu had no intention of turning away. It was when Kuro shifted his collar that he was addressed again, in doing so covering the slither of white gold that was no double reflecting brightly what little light he was faced with. "You seemed pretty eager to see her again."

Ryu was decidedly calm at this point, onlookers might wonder as to the relationship between these two students, however in Ryu's mind there was no connection at all between them, and any that may arise were best severed immediately, or at least, that's how he would have liked it. That said, Kuro did still not retreat.

"Actually, she was waiting for me. If you were so keen on seeing her first, why exactly were you following me the whole time?" The question went unanswered. This was not a problem; it was very clear to them both what the situation was, as it had been for quite some time now, yet Kuro wouldn't accept this as an excuse to go unheeded. "Kane?"

As though working on cue the opposing student shifted partially to one side, allowing the thin passing sun to bring his full features to light. This may well have been his intention though, to show Kuro that the shadowed smirk was gone. Kane Worth, while he and Ryu Kuro stood before the other bearing the same uniform Ryu refused to believe there was anything alike between them.

"She gave you something, didn't she?" The cheerfully curling chestnut brown hair deceived his voice, which was feigning a formal tone despite holding a great weight of spite in its words. At this Ryu gave a slight grunt, turning his back and continuing his stride. This only rekindled the shadowy Kane's sick smile. "Don't be so modest Ryu. I can see the bloody thing around your pasty neck."

Had Ryu Kuro known where this meeting would lead, he would have just kept walking. In fact, had he known where the situation would lead, Kane may never have walked out of that corridor. A few clicks of the heel and Ryu could almost feel the tempered breath on his neck, but even staring off into the distance where sunlight did not reach, he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere until this was over. Kane made a sudden reach for Ryu's neck, catching his olive jacket collar firmly and jerking Ryu Kuro back before he even realised the situation, this was unexpected even of Kane. Managing to place back his foot and keep his stance Ryu twisted round, making a literal stab in the dark as his clenched fist made for its smug mark. Was there ever a thing Kuro wished he was capable of, it would be such physical encounters- despite owning strength that was masked by his figure he lacked the will to fight, not a handicap shared by his opponent. When the assault struck, and Kane involuntarily cast his head aside and his vision to the chalked and shadowed walls, it took a few seconds for Kuro to overcome the beast instinct that inspired it. When Kane motioned his neck back with a cringing click Kuro was caught off guard by the rare dangerous spark that fired behind seemingly innocent bright emerald eyes, the grimacing scowl and bared teeth were unmistakable even in the sub-light. As was the unforeseen jolt as Kane's right leg tackling his stance, Kane's scruffy jacket flying up as his crouching kick knocked Kuro both off guard and off balance.

That was when he snagged. As though caught in mid-fall with his feet barely touching the ground and his back practically laying flat on the air. He could feel the ridged metal digging into his neck, his silver heard yanked from his chest and caught between the bastard's fingers, suspending him in the air.

"It's a fine gesture Kuro, no doubt about that." His voice was calm, which was more worrying than the assault. Ryu immediately made to regain his step, lording himself back up from his vulnerable pose. Cutting Kuro short the green eyed punk gave the silver pendant a forceful tug, something snapped around Ryu's neck and the delicate chain shot past his ears. With a sudden violent push with his opposite hand Kane once again stole Ryu's balance and he was down. It was shameful indeed, but there were a terrible few who would stand against this well known devil- Ryu Kuro was one of them, yet whenever he stood he was destined to fall.

"Indeed it is, Worth." It may have been dark in the discarded segment of the second floor, however as Kuro took his time in finding his feet no width of shadow could hide the tired scowl on Kane Worth's brow, and yet, there was something of a delight to it, as though he had finally become tired of the games. Once the two conflicting adversaries were standing before one another yet again, Ryu raised his hand to his chest, stroking across the front of his jacket with an inner cringe- already the beautiful treasure was out of his hands and in the hold of someone who's very soul was worth much less than the silver it was forged from. With a gentle chuckle the darker haired student strolled forward.

"You seem rather fond of this little trinket." Kuro didn't trust the sudden sincerity in the other young mans voice, even his involuntary fidgeting of the fingers gave him away, though this could have been a figment of Ryu's paranoid imagination. "Can't say I blame you, I really can't. After all it is a farewell gift from the woman you loved!" Kane Worth emphasised these last words by taking a hold of that sturdy chain, allowing the slightest shimmer of the lurching sunlight to catch his face and illuminate a spark of his emerald green eyes as the jagged edged pendant swung out from the reach of shadows and collided with a sickening sound into the left side of Ryu Kuro's head. His shoulder shunned into the wall besides him, his knee scraping against the bare floors, and Kuro was once again down. Kneeling with both hands clasped onto the side of his head and bearing the bitter sting of defeat, along with the stabbing agony of an intricate and not to mention sharp rim of a solid silver pendant jutting from the side of his head.

"It's a real pretty gift, Kuro," There was no mistaking the spite this time, it almost seemed to radiate across the hallway and illuminate every detail of Ryu's blooded humiliation, "I'd get it cleaned up if I were you." And with that, Kane dusted off his hands and gave a final gesture of his respect to the noble Kuro, for Kane this came in the form of a booting to the ribs that left the fair haired young man in an undignified huddle, clutching to the rough white washed path with his head hung low and his arm slung aside his blooded skull. The sound of thick leather heels rapped with cautious pause past the now silenced hall, merely the hallowed breath of a stunned Ryu the only thing between them to show of what had transpired. With a relaxed expression but holding that weight of utter respite, Kane grazed his rough fingers along the tomb-like walls. Had there been enough illumination for Ryu to glance his own hand he may have seen the trail of blood he now felt glazing his slender fingers. The echo of his rattled grunt and sodden palm pushing off from the ground drew back an averted green eye, patiently watching, as Ryu Kuro lost whatever self-concern he held. Taking past that short space between them in shooting strides, launching a raised fist from past his shoulder, this time it was Ryu to sign the strike. This time was his to rise in anger- Then to inevitably fall.


	2. Truth

**Chapter Two**

A trail of blood now ran down past Ryu's left ear, merging with the rain and falling to the ground around his feet. Kuro stood fixed in place, reflecting all these events through his mind as though they were happening for the first time. The dismal weather had failed to let up, his rich olive jacket was now a heavy slate in colour, he matched almost inconspicuously with his surrounding of concrete and dim tile. The chain slipped from his hand, sliding past his fingers which made no attempt to latch it, until the pendant fell besides his shoe in a sadistic pool of rainwater and faded red. Breaking his stare into some distant fog Ryu showed sign he was finally free from his dream, his gaze seeping lower until he witnessed the pallid roof of the great complex below him; Ryu had not given attention to his wound, having been supporting a greater injury to his own mind, eventually though he accepted that the flesh wound may be something worth paying some attention to, the ebbing flow of vital fluid had lingered into the puddles of downpour around him to the extent he could watch their trails. The blood mingled and flowed in with the rain, seeming to pass over small drier gaps between damp patches. It was here that something unexpected came to place- the blood trail seemed to part itself from the rain, running across the roofing in a steady flow, its path not altered by the rain, until it touched the black cover of that daunting book. Ryu flicked his collar, perking the tips up to the side of his face like some waterlogged Dracula, and watching with relative interest as his blood circulated around the edges of the shambled volume. From somewhere beyond the fog that resided solely around Kuro's person a warning thunder seemed to roll literally overhead, passing behind concealing dark clouds that released such taunting downpour. Despite the forbidding scene around him, Ryu disregarded everything. Passing in his recovering casual stride the man with dented pride lorded over that simple black notebook- had he perhaps looked closer, he would have seen his own blood pulsing around it, drummed by a phantom heartbeat that trembled against the sprawled pages, even as Kuro's blooded fingers liberated the simple note from the rain.

Tucking the suspicious notebook under his jacket arm Ryu swayed his sight across the horizon. Nothing but fog the likes of white smoke that shrouded the distance, covered further by the persistent shower that made all but that seemingly insignificant scene unknown to Ryu's world. The sleek metal door that led back into the building sounded a rhythm as the raindrops drummed; Ryu, his left arm pressed up against his chest, placed a pallid hand onto its drizzled silver handle and turned.

The door remained closed.

"Locked." Kuro spoke a wisp of rising fog; his face did not reflect any frustration that would likely have been coursing through his mind at the time. Nobody had even checked that there was anyone out on the rooftop, but then why would they in such a downpour? There was only a slight cover from the forces of nature below the doorframe, Ryu wasn't even waded by this and returned into the calling of the outside. The clouds had taken on an almost violet hue, the already trenched teenager stood with his head to the heavens. Then, momentarily distracted by a wandering thought, placed a few fingers to his skull and examined them- most of the bleeding had stopped at least, though he would no doubt be left with a scar. Opening the side of his jacket Ryu slid out the broad paged black notebook and, considering the condition he had found the book, examined it under the wrath of god, standing in the heart of rainfall. Had Ryu not already held suspicion to this note, the rather bemusing cover would have made for startling first impression.

_Death Note_

Holding the black labelled volume in one hand Ryu sneered at the imposing white text, written in some undefined font against a plain dark cover. The notebook itself had already roused his interest, however even as he held it, to his touch, there was something odd about it that his mind was too centred to immediately realise.

"Such an optimistic title." Despite being alone Kuro could never suppress his usually pessimistic views, even if it meant water running past his teeth like the gargoyles that watched over the University, otherworldly demon sentries. Flipping past that forbidding cover Ryu removed the bowing fringe of intruding hair, running his focused eyes over the inner pages- also black, scattered with odd symbols and scrawled writing. The purposeful skull heading the page made Kuro scoff under his breath, some kind of gothic journal was his first instinct of this melodramatic book. Immediately Ryu was prepared to toss the stereotypical notepad aside, however now that his brain was more focused, less distracted, when he made to close its pages Ryu noticed that missing factor which would seal his curiosity in these outlandish pages- there wasn't a speck of rain coating it. Kuro ran his fingers across its surface, absolutely dry.

"That's unusual…" He mouthed, or perhaps he whispered but the wind drowned him out, even Ryu couldn't tell. None the less with the notebook still creaked open the ghostly white texts drew him in, momentarily stealing him from that place as he entered a world somewhere beyond his own.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

Before he even passed his eyes to the rest of the book Ryu's blooded hand past his jacket to the water loaded pocket- momentarily Kuro lost himself in his actions, before his heavy mind caught up to him. What was he considering? Play into some twisted game. Clearly someone else had been in such a position and discarded the worthless book, did this mean he was below such people?

_No, never. _Ryu's inner monologue caused his hand to withdraw, scratching blood against the dim green to grey pocket lining. _This is some sick child's play-thing. _

A book claiming murderous powers, a medium through which people could pass on their deepest hatred and share the names of those they wish to rot with the other demented individuals- no doubt some laughs had been shared over fools who confide in this lowly volume. Through sheer curiosity, Ryu flicked past the rest of the black pages onto the simple notebook pages. Not a single word. The misty eyed young man pressed his fingers to the pages, not even damp, despite the fact it was still raining heavily- what was this book exactly? Whatever it was, Ryu couldn't help but give an arch grin at the supernatural appeal of the virgin tome.

"May God himself confide in this book, and read my will." Before his words were through Ryu had seized from his inconspicuous jacket a very unique pen. Even in the shade of a clouded barrack the instrument glinted- a sleek rich purple body leading to black as it reached to the tip, which formed a brilliant silver skull, the fangs of which formed the menacing sharp tip of the pen itself. Such an out of the way tool said nothing of hypocrisy from Kuro towards the strange notebook. With a skilled tackle of the pen Kuro scratched into the grained white paper the mark of his despair and disgust. The ink would not run or trail the book like a black tear, even with the assault of the rain threatening its presence over the page, the ink dried its carving immediately to the paper.

Still with the brooding luxury pen with, a tip like a blade, drawn at his side the commonly beautiful young man made a low death march forward- to what contract had he signed into? Even without the chains of the supernatural the mere ink of his pen may well be blood for tracing the name back to him, and what then? A jab to his foot signified he'd reached the end of the path, finally wrenching away from the parchment Kuro looked onto a sight far grander yet far less impacting than the name upon the page. Even in spite of the lengthy woodlands surrounding the campus the misted depths running down the side of the building seemed far grander, more unlimited. It was not the first time Ryu stood at the peak, looking down. Not the first time to consider the fall, and perhaps even not the last, and yet he knew that he'd never be able to make that step as long as he lived. Now though, he had signed the devils memo, and formed that sobriety of heaven.

"Then condemn my soul to hell for wishing it." A tender flick of the wrist and Kuro had banished the book from sight, watching its helpless spiral into the fog. A flock of some nameless bird broke through the rain clouds above, huddled together in desperation through the persistent pour. For a mere instant they took hold of his insight, before his perceptions paralleled back to the slate grounds below his feet as the situation got the better of his mask-mellow disposition. Taking those half dozen steps to the now welcoming grate windowed door, at least so in comparison to the dreary sanctuary he had found, what could only be described as a disembodied cackle stepped into his company. It racked and rattled, loud still against the blunt weather, but yet it couldn't be there- Kuro heard, but had no intent to listen to the misguiding sounds of his own mind.

What would I do with the power to kill without being caught? This was the question Kuro found himself pondering over while twirling a standard ball point pen between his fingers. The musk of the room was overwhelming on first entrance, but after the years the heavy odour becomes chance of a welcoming refuge. Ryu had no wish to attend the rest of his classes for the day, even though he could arguably due to keep up his upper-hand against the rest of his group, however there was nothing he couldn't learn from the leather bound records that he couldn't deduct from the equally dusty lecturers. Initially Kuro hadn't supported too much of an opinion on profession, of special education- if anything he wanted to be an artist, to become a writer, to express thoughts and impressions that can only be passed on through the genius of the individual. Now he found himself confined to the lesser libraries probing through books that Jesus probably read during his university years. Still, at least he'd been gifted with some quota of decent intelligence that could be put to use, which was more than could be said for some; yet even when faced with the boundless resources of a high standing British University library all he could ponder was the sheer possibility such supernatural force would grant.

_A thought provoking prank…_Kuro closed the volume before him, he'd never much been revered for his attention span in the first place, however once his mind was focused on something it was difficult to be wrenched, regardless of the norm_…nothing more than a chain letter for people anonymously wishing death on their peers. It's sickening. _Misinterpreting the fact entirely that he was the only soul to etch into that pad Ryu Kuro adjusted the trim collar of his jacket and was more than ready to vacate the premises and finish the day in slumber- it had not been one of his better days, then again, neither had it been his worst. Straddling the side of his head Kuro rubbed his fingers ever so tenderly on the soft material of a thin black scarf wrapped much like a headband fractionally below his fringe, below which he'd stuffed to absorb the now receding blood flow from his hardly ignorable fresh wound. As much as Kuro wished to avoid the cut, there was no getting around the fact he'd soon have to see someone about it- not a conversation he was very much looking forward to having. He had always avoided dropping Kane into the fire, there was no telling what he might do if he were to risk it- not to mention poor Suka, there was no telling what he might do to her if Kuro said anything.

It didn't take long before Ryu's head grew light, he had expected as much, taking refuge in the library was more to take his mind off things than anything else, but there was more weighing down on his thoughts now than ever before- his work would have to wait, he was in no condition for it now. _At this rate I won't be lasting long here…_

Ryu closed the gravel toned, six hundred page volume before him with a tested groan, flopping back into the rough wooden chair and closing his eyes against that persistent stinging above his ear. Thankfully the smaller library was empty by this time, it wasn't actually permissible to enter during full-periods without special admission, but nobody seemed to be too bothered with such rules. It did however provide the comforting loneliness Kuro felt best to make use of, but none the less couldn't stay. Being alone with nothing to do, his thoughts kept swaying to Suka, sitting alone much like himself in the larger room on the upper floors. Could he not have gone to be with her instead? No, it would be foolish to show her what had become of him. If she stood up to Kane herself, it would be on Kuro's shoulders.

The brooding youth flashed back to his sitting position as the thick door closest to his prioritised table cracked as it was shoved open. Covering the neck of his collar and the blood stains accompanying it Kuro attempted to look as casual as possible before a fellow classmate, a bright eyed lad with short hair the colour of myrtle, barged in with a ruffled expression. In an unintentional comic fashion Ryu dropped his head into a tilt at one side as Lance caught his breath.

"H-Hey, Kuro…been an accident, come on." The excited student held onto the doorknob, doubled over as Kuro watched on in a state of confusion. Sliding the book across the table into the pile he'd been blindly passing over Ryu stood and approached, suddenly a serious look upon his face as Lance stood to his full height, still some inches shorter than Ryu, and glanced for a moment at the dark stains etched down Ryu's jacket.

"You look like shit." Lance himself had neglected to wear a jacket, his long sleeved white shirt bogged down by the weight of rain, clearly something was happening outside. As little as he'd have suspected it, something in the back of Kuro's mind recited that first rule of a repulsive book he had once read. Could there be any possibility?

"I'd rather you explain." The tall young man tucked a line of damp champagne hair into the makeshift headband, digging into the nervous looking Lance with a serious stare. Before the boy in the wet shirt could speak any further, Ryu swept past him into the long hallway, Lance jolting the door closed behind them.

It seemed the commotion was on a larger scale than Kuro anticipated, the halls outside the lower classrooms alone were clotted with swarms of inquisitive students, all asking the same questions. There was strictly no chance of making it over to the windows, not that much could be seen from them in this torrent of hailing rainfall- Kuro couldn't help but wonder, as they tore through the centre of the bickering crowds, whether the extremity of his depressive weight was brining the rain down with it. Ryu hadn't even waited on Lance to explain, it wasn't often that anyone would go out of their way to summon the solitary Kuro, there was only one explanation he'd have expected the dark haired acquaintance to seek him out for. It took far too long for them to reach a secluded door into the rear courtyard that linked into the park area, already there were small bundles of students gathered round under umbrellas in all places, and every pair of eyes fixed to the miserable scene as a swooping light from the ambulance illuminated the buckled frame of some unknown Mercedes. Passing through that backdoor Ryu sprinted on ahead of Lance, who waned behind and joined in with a gathering of similar aged males from Kuro's class. Ryu was the only one not under some covers, but the rain wasn't bothering him by this point. The gentle twirling blue light of the ambulance glinting through the rain was a mellow tone, sided with the shuffling of men in luminous jackets passing back between the vehicles, Ryu couldn't hear a word they were saying. He passed to the crushed body of the car, but someone put an arm across his chest. He darted his eyes to the form, looking at their face as some sense of panic came across his own, but he didn't even process who they were.

"Calm down Ryu!" they spoke with urgency, which didn't do much for his disposition. It took a moment for Ryu to realise he was pushing against the person, giving in and standing ground Kuro watched with a deep pull of dread as the bright coated ambulance workers carried across a stretcher, covered with a full black blanket. The spray of their thick Wellington boots across the sodden ground matched pace with Kuro's heartbeat, he knew it before anyone even spoke it. "There's nothing you can do for him now boy."

The sudden numbness left Kuro stunned, the arm released him and vanished into the fog, as did all else. He was standing alone in the back courtyard, watching the glare of the blue neon lights fade out along with the death march, the pole bearers marching in the rain as they slid the coffin into the mouth of that dark funeral car, leaving Ryu alone. A second stretcher intruded on his solitude, breaking his illusions as paramedics swept in a slow grace around the form, this time the sheet was a white of purity, this time the cover was not up over their head. This time the person was crying.

"…Suka?" Kuro felt the breath fall from his lips, pummelled down into the puddles at his feet- what had Suka been doing in that car? She had only recently told him that…

_Why did she lie?_ Ryu wasn't even conscious he had asked himself, her face was marked badly, and was the last thing he laid eyes on before his body stepped into where his mind was absent. The lights withered behind him as Kuro took flight through the clusters of onlookers, brushing past Lance and his friends, who watched his retreat into the distant grounds and into the thick covering mists. Lance tucked close to a tall young woman holding a broad umbrella, three other students huddled in close quarters as Kuro broke their ranks. A boy younger than Lance, with hair like moss, shuffled his full length grit overcoat to protect against the bitter chill.

"Can you believe his nerve?" The shorter boy asked, both Lance and the raven haired girl looked across to him while the other two males watched with extended curiosity as Suka was lifted carefully into a second ambulance to make the scene. "To run away like that."

Kuro found himself at the front courtyard, even without the best vision in the torrent his senses pulled him to this place. There was a grudging dread that came over him as the trembling light haired young man slowed to a stop- it wasn't lost on him to just keep running, if he was running he didn't have to think about anything else, there was nothing he'd have to worry about until he got where he was going, so what if he didn't have anywhere to go? Would he never stop running, never having to think? Yet he came to a stop here, somehow he simply knew, this was his destination. At first it had just been a sceptical curiosity, then a lingering fear. Now it was upon him, he had signed away his own life, but worse than that, he had signed away someone else's.

_Suka…_was it right to be thinking about her, with someone having died at her side? Should it really be Suka that should be haunting his mind? _She was with him; she didn't tell me…she didn't want me to know…_

The water was running into his eyes, his hair struggling to cling to his pale features without being dragged down by the sheer weight. The blinding sheet of water that had been numbing his face was becoming more apparent- Ryu eventually slipped off his stained olive jacket, which was now as dark as the clogged skies, and lifted it over his head. It wasn't a usual thing for Ryu to do, but the shadowed shelter it provided held some kind of comfort for him against the events surrounding him. He felt cold, felt lost, standing alone in a seemingly endless slate court with the building wind roughing into his personal shelter from the outside. _Why does she not care?_

"You can't blame him, really…" Lance spoke up, barely audible even as the storm weather began to gradually subside. At his side the young woman with long dark hair placed a hand on Lance's shoulder; Nel at least understood his meaning. Tate, the lad with the curious hazel eyes and deep green hair around his ears, glanced at him from the side. Lance was casting his eyes back to the path Kuro had fled.

"There a reason for that?" Tate asked the steady drip from the umbrella rims patted into a strangely gentle silence. In the presence of death, there was calm so eerie that none of them questioned it. To think that Ryu, the one affected by this more than any of them, was alone somewhere while they all waited out in one another's company.

"I thought you would have known," Lance spoke, still staring over his shoulder as Tate watched his expression with curious interest, "Kane was Ryu's step-brother."

The twisted front of the jet black Mercedes was entwined into the fractured high wall, its bricks bleached a deathly grey with the years- the gathering mass of heavy arsenic grey clouds blocked what little light the day would have offered. The raindrops rolled down the shattered glass of the cars windscreen; on the opposite side more sprayed crimson drops and marks clung to the glass as the sweep of rolling thunder passed overhead. That comforting pulse of blue light now partnered with a more urgent flash, a police vehicle with blacked out windows and pattered white and neon yellow body pulled aside the ambulance as one of the brightly coloured paramedics closed up the doors. A slim framed man with greying hair and bristled moustache opened the door of the mudded police car. The officer, in his dark suit and tie posed so professionally, was approached by the head paramedic worker on call. The police officer raised his hand over his eyes against the dreary conditions as the ambulance workers recapped the events to him.  
"Seems the boy, Kane Wright, was driving off in his car with the girl, Suka Magaru, during schooling hours; as they tried to pass around the back of the university Kane went into cardiac arrest and his vehicle went out of control and crashed. Both sustained only moderate injuries but Kane Wright's heart attack proved fatal before paramedics could make the scene." It wasn't common for an ambulance worker to get so into detail over an accident, granted, but Officer Westwood was already well aware of this particular paramedics methods. The county was a small community in many ways, somewhat secluded, but it was funny how the more fatal and unusual happened in such places.

"What about the girl?" Westwood asked, pushing past the gathering paramedic team into the front of the ambulance, more to protect himself from the rain than anything. The boys in the glowing jackets paid it no attention and spoke to him from outside the open door.

"She's stable, some minor flesh wounds and a broken rib or two- lucky thing though, any closer to the boy and she'd have had a nice heart skewer of her own. The police officer leant out from the ambulance door and looked to the site of the crash, indeed the buckle of the front axes had caused a part of the driving gear to tear up through the dashboard and pierce into the right side of the left seat.

"So she wasn't in the boys lap, eh?" The officer chuckled, after a while it became second nature to laugh past all the difficult parts of a case such as this, "in the days I remember a girl would be all over a rebel boy like that, especially one driving a Mercedes." The ambulance worker gave a smile and a slight nod, but his face immediately changed. It was indeed strange, perhaps it was better though that they didn't question that.

Ryu wrapped the jacket around his shoulders, placing his forehead against the soft, cold fabric. Whether it was his doing or not- it didn't matter. What mattered now was that it had been done, that it had occurred, and that he couldn't understand why. Something ran past his hand, it was like ice trailing down his sleeve before hitting the ground with a sodden thump. Glancing with a lacking will Ryu caught sight of the subtle glitter, sparkling in a minuet puddle of water, that gift he had held precious to him for a while five minutes beckoned back to him, the long chain trailing across the ground and clinging to the side of his shoe.

"_Don't read too much into it Kuro-Chan...I've had that since I was like, six years old."_

"_You're giving me this?"_

"_I'd forgotten all about it, to be honest I don't even remember who gave it to me, but when I found it in my old room…I guess it reminded me of you."_

The weightless feeling, it almost felt like everything that was happening was just in his head- and if only it could be, he would gladly have taken on the medium of insanity to lift this feeling plaguing him, if only he hadn't done anything at all. He wouldn't have known Suka for how she truly felt, or maybe even more so, Kane wouldn't be sailing through the river Styx at this moment, with Ryu Kuro surely to follow.

"Was it all…because of me?" Ryu's hand clutched around then silver amulet, dragging it out of the filth and water and holding it close to his chest, shrugging close to the warmth of his jacket, before opening his stinging eyes across the rest of the vast open area he had blocked from his own sight this whole time. The roof of the university, not long ago had he stood up there and looked down, only to see fog. Now he stood below, looking up, and could only see the same- yet it was now all so different. His sullen glance fell, following the path down the side of the building before coming to rest at the ground.

_What if I had…?_ In his moment of mental weakness Kuro was blind, it was only once his sight and sense returned to him did the brutal pulse of his heart bring him back into the world, to see the reality before him.

Lying flat against the worn stone ground, it had been in his vision the entire time. His steps came steadily, yet he still felt like he was about to topple, and fall to the ground. It was like electricity in the water, his pulse rang in his ears- but did it not match his heartbeat? -This strange pulse, drawing him in closer. Abandoned in the rain, much like Ryu himself, though clear of any rain from its surface despite the downpour. It was waiting for him the entire time, knowing from the moment he had touched it, what both their fates would become. Watching him from behind the mist…

_Death Note_


	3. Memory

**Chapter Three**

The polished oak of the library doors softened the thud as the broad planks buckled together. By the time the internal latch clicked Ryu was already darting past curious gathering students at the other end of the hall; a cluster of girls skipped timely out of his furious path with Lance perusing closely from the rear. A few of the spectators turned to watch their unusual chase while most kept their visions fixed to the bleached grate canvas that was the southern hall windows. There was no ulterior route, it was either pass through the upper floors or else be caught within the congestion of gibbering teenagers who were so eager to take a glint of amusement from the immediate misery.

_I can't believe this is happening; the timing is just too terrifying. _

Ryu managed to shuffle his way past those trailing in stampedes down the stairway, he gripped onto the railing as he made a slow progression past his colleagues - there were so many, what exactly had happened to cause such a secluded little riot? Once or twice he could have sworn he felt Lance clutch onto his blazer from behind, but it was of little concern to him now. As he came off the stairs at the height the panting youth confronted an excessive gathering waiting for him on the landing. The doors directly ahead probably wouldn't even open if he tried, the plated glass showed nothing but hair and hands as people bustled to the fogged out windows. It was ridiculous; something like this would just have to happen once classes were out.

There was his final option, closed off to all obedient students and trapped behind dated old doors scrapped with paint marks and rusted out edges, the south point of the western hallway that stretched across the opposite side of the building. Nobody ever tried making a short-cut through here, nobody other than himself than he knew of- it just wasn't the done thing in this university. For good reason, he had to admit to himself. However in this case it proved an accessible route, and considering the windows faced out to the west there would be no students with even half a brain trying to catch a glimpse at the commotion, unless they wished to see a barrage of trees, that is. Disregarding the view this was clearly the only option left, as much as Ryu hated being spotted taking this route, he was left with little choice, though above all it should have been taboo to him. This was not lost to Lance, who slowed his perusing pace as he watched Kuro study the door. Without a second notion the fair haired boy stormed the rustic entrance, wrenching the handle and storming his path through the deserted walkway into the unlit halls. Clearly Ryu had his logic, the paths below and beyond were jammed with the mindless chatter of the crowds; clearly the incident had occurred close to this side of the building. The door clattered to a close and for a moment the bright eyed young man could have sworn he heard the bolt snap, thankfully however he found the door had not jammed shut as he nudged it back open. Ryu was well progressed down the hall by this time, round the corner, he could hear his hurried footsteps slow. Was he waiting for him? Or was it something else…

"Hey, Kuro!" Lance's echo bounced across the walls, muffled only by the chatter of the noises past his shoulder matched with the distant rustle of the outside tree fields. "God damn it man…" As Lance stepped into the dank halls and the paint chipped door came to rest behind him the murk quickly took hold, his dull green to brown hair became an instant black, his shirt became grey and the footsteps further on came to a halt.

_She was nine years old…apparently her birthday was a week previous the incident…_

Keeping a steady pace Lance progressed down the halls, almost tripping on a loose stacking of paint brushes that had been recently disturbed. Apparently they had been meaning to paint over this place, rebuild, whitewash, and forget it completely.

"Hey Ryu, you still there?" There was no response. The wild green outside those broad windows covered whatever minimal winter light there would have been, even still with the storm taking hold over the university ground as it had; there was no real light to speak of inside or out. The clouds seemed to loom closer to the windows than they should, held down by the weight of torrential rain that gave the desolate little hall a creepy harmony, the sound of hailing rainfall, to drown out all other presence.

"Last place I'd expect you to go…" Lance spoke up, he'd accepted that Kuro was at least close by, and there had been no clang of a heavy door or thud of a smaller one at the sides of the rigid hall. As he approached that harsh turn that warped the path to face the east Lance's pale green eyes ran across what seemed like a trail of blood. Not fresh, sealed into the solid floor and dried, peaking out from around that corner.

_We've identified the perpetrators…one is still shaken…the other has…_

Lance placed his hand on that corner, it felt hot, and why would a stone wall in such a dingy and abandoned corridor in the middle of winter hold such heat? The roll of thunder passed over them; even the solid ground underfoot seemed to quiver, as the young man in the grip of shadows placed his leather foot and turned the corner to a sight. The long hallway, just has it had always been since, as desolate and roughly painted over as it had always been. No more than some half dozen paces in, standing silent as ghosts, figures illuminated by nothing but the occasional bright flash from the broad windows behind Lance, when the lightning began he did not notice, he was caught by the broad gentle eyes of a young girl. She stood facing him, a pretty white dress and long raven hair to her waist, staring captivated through angelic green eyes. She made no motion but to watch, the rainfall behind Lance drummed as another carpet of thunder pushed down the halls. Another flash, so brilliant that the stunned young man caught every detail, every silent feature- standing before this young girl, facing away from Lance and looking only to her, Ryu Kuro stood much like a statue, his eyes fixated, his clothes mangled and torn in places, his face flushed and bruised, he held something in his hand which was blackened with soot, and his clothing and skin roughly singed as he stared on in absolute horror.

With an anti-climactic jerk Ryu found himself lost in a confused haze, gripping his covers with tense white-knuckled fingers. His breath was steep, his eyes were unfocused, but slowly the realisation was coming back to him- Merely a dream, a nightmare, nothing to become concerned about.

What was done was done.

Yet it had happened, the dreams disconnected themselves from reality at such a fractured pace that Ryu almost hadn't realised the background truth in his sleep. The hall, Lance, the incident that had claimed the life of his step-brother, it was all true. Throwing the covers aside the flushed faced man as forced to gain his bearings as he stood, the fog before his eyes steadily clearing as his cream toned hair toppled down across his face and in the odd bed-made angles of typical rough night hair. Once his footing was secured young Kuro crossed the midnight blue carpet to the fine polished desk lying on the side of the room opposite the bed, its carmine red material taking on the deep tone like dried blood across his mattress as he rose, placing a hand on the surface of the light coloured desk. His fine blue eyes had not suited to the darkness, but he knew where everything was. Pulling on a slight cord near his closed laptop Kuro recoiled slightly as the movable desk lamp glared with the usual unexpected force to his sensitive pupils.

The light brought the entirety of the room to view; it wasn't that grand in size, but seemed bounteous enough for a young lad of eighteen, and held the necessities of a university student. A laptop computer for his work, a book shelf for his reading and research, an unorganised desk scattered with notes, papers and pens- and a rather large HD TV, recently received as a birthday present (he made note of the sentimental value of the gift) which was useful for slacking off when he should be studying. The floor wasn't exactly clear either, there was plenty of space no doubt, but most of this space was coated in discarded clothing or paperwork. Kuro himself was rendered in an equally unbecoming position at this moment, standing partially blinded in his long grey boxer shorts. Not the most pride filled moment in his young life. Once the white haze had melted back into recognisable shapes Ryu forced back a protruding clump of hair that was shadowed on his taupe bedroom walls, stroking it aside as he craned his sore neck down, dilated baby-blue eyes scanned the contents across the simple household desk.

The usual assortment of things, not necessarily in their correct order, but he at least knew where everything was. Ryu was not the tidiest teenager in the land, but that was not to say he was disorganised. Knocking aside the collaboration of papers and small notebooks he unearthed his long leather briefcase. It was an old styled model, instead of latches- or God forbid a password lock- it was protected with a few buckles. Sliding off the leather strips through the buckles the drowsy young man slid a hand inside the compartment, examining its contents with one hand. Whatever hour it was far too early for him, sleep was essential for both survival and beauty, which was one of Kuro's many separate philosophies. Turning his head aside Ryu glanced to his wall clock, a simple feature typically, though it was more aesthetically pleasing than many of the different models that is normally found within the typical student bedroom. After all, Kuro was in many ways not a simply typical student, though on many occasions his attitude had been described as 'simply typical'. The room was standard, nothing outside what would have been that of a university student anywhere else within the country; however while its décor was not his own, the slight touches of atmosphere it possessed were.

"I don't know whether to be happy to see you or not." The lonesome teen grunted, sliding only slightly from the case the slim black form of the forbidden book, stored away rather unprofessionally within his chamber. Still, even as he spoke these words, he wasn't so much looking into the shade of the compartment rather than the curtains before him, which hung so slightly apart to reveal the shadows pressing on the glass, pushing back to him his own reflected face. There had been a time, in his first year in England, where he had taken it upon himself to read up on the classics of literature that stemmed from this great country and its empire. The works of Shakespeare were everything history had respected them to be, and in many ways contained some of his choice works- he could recall reciting the more impacting soliloquies of Hamlet under his breath as he read them, trying to build up in his mind the same sense of mixed damnation and disgust as the tragic hero, placing himself in those same dilemmas. It is common mind to relate ones self to the hero, however in this case Kuro couldn't help but think that instead of staging the great play within the play, he would have merely taken the revenge upon himself.

If there was one tragic hero he could ever place himself aside, it was one that he had read about while spending time in a more isolated environment, at a time when people seemed as far away from him now as they did on this day. It was a classic novel by a famous Irishman, who found an untimely end not long after being found guilty of homosexual offences in his time- A tragic tale in itself. This book was called 'The Picture of Dorian Gray', and spoke of the life of a beautiful young man who had sold his soul for his youth. He couldn't help as he gradually broke through its pages the incredible likenesses they shared. The same golden touch to their gentle hair, the eyes so blue to stare at the sky was to make the clouds envious, the face of simple and innocent youth. Kuro was indeed the picture of a gentle youth, as opposed to the rather more matured and tainted face of his brother…poor Kane, he had been beautiful too once.

As much as he did enjoy a life changing book, the tome within his touch at this moment was not something he had ever experienced- not something anyone he had ever known had ever experienced- and so the decisions were forced on him alone. What should be done with the note was yet to be decided, but he dare not let it leave his company. If there was any possible way of linking this notebook to that crash, it would be the end of his life also. Then again, since when had he ever believed in the ability to kill using supernatural powers? Perhaps there was something he had overlooked, some reason to relieve himself from the guilt, but then again how could he be sure? In his mind his finger prints may as well have been on a gun instead of a page.

The rest of the night didn't take long. He made sure to secure the note in its temporary location, his mind was far too weighted by sleep depravation and the events, and perhaps they were both related. He made sure to protect the document as best he could, his hands were lagging the longer he stood, and even by the next morning he couldn't even recall making the long trip back to the bed after that last buckle snapped into place.

There are few more humbling events in this world than attending the funeral of someone you didn't particularly like. To sit in the procession as one of the key mourning players, whom everyone pities and all the visitors comfort. On more than one occasion he was forced into bearing a face of misery as some unbeknown relative approached to shake his hand, pat his back and tell him everything will be alright. Most of the time his mellow eyes were facing the floor, more so through thought that grieving or boredom. The only benefit Ryu could see to his presence here was to overhear the talk of those who were interested in the events of Kane's final hours, as well as to show off the suit he had been gifted with especially for the occasion. Every person young and old who walked through those rustic iron gates that were so engrossed in ivy, whether they wore a suit, a coat or a casual jacket, each and every one of them was drenched in black. Ryu's suit was not the same as theirs, he was a special person in the life of this man, and thus he had demanded the opportunity to express his relation. Whether these expressions were true or artificial, Ryu Kuro sat cross-legged on the cushioned black metal seat, gleaming through a congestion of polluting misery in his full pearl white suit, with black tie and cufflinks in contrast to the other patrons, a single red rose pinned to his jacket he adjusted with a hand concealed in a leather glove.

Ryu had been sitting in the same place, listening to the same formalities for the last few hours, and he was becoming tired of it. The seats were lined out so perfectly, each attempted a mask of decent comfort with a silk pillow. Situated on the stand the long black casket sat with a dominating presence, whenever anyone would approach they would lower their voices, as though they would awake the sleeping form inside it. There was a speech to be made, there would be words shared by the departed's family and friends, there was no doubt about this, still though Ryu had little attention to spare this. He did still feel the guilt, he could feel the weight of pressure, and yet the prick of curiosity made all this seem momentarily avoidable. He had kept a careful tab on each participant; each close friend and distant relative who graced the wide green fields on a winter's afternoon, as the small talk and condolences dragged on though Ryu became more aware of a lacking. Suka, while no doubt free to do so due to the less than serious nature of her injuries, had not arrived. Neither would she.

"Hey, Kuro…" The greeting was far less formal than any other he had received on this day, and he had received rather plenty despite his reputation of being the family exclusive. After all, this was merely half of his collective family. The extension he received would not have been made by any aging relation, and so he made the kind grace to actually acknowledge the speaker rather than grunt. Before him stood a lad who was not very tall, more so small rather than stumpy, was clinging so unsociably to his dark blue overcoat. The boy was called Tate, Ryu knew that much, however he'd never suspected that someone who walked in the circles this boy was known it would be friends with his step-brother. Then again, there was many a place in Kane's life where Ryu would ever look, despite the fact the students appearance was likely nothing more than a polite gesture. Repositioning his stance Kuro folded his arms with a melancholy expression and caught his eye, waiting for something. Nothing else came, however.

"Anything I can do for you?" Of course he'd never consider being forwardly rude to such people, even if they had been associates of Kane he couldn't really hold it against them for that- it was more or less forced on people at his University. How that boy had never been expelled was a wide-spread mystery, however Kuro had suspicions.

"Well, yeah I suppose…" The usually plucky young lad was somewhat thrown off by the grander boys casual act, one would think a funeral would be the setting of sadness. Indeed it was however, there was not a face within the crowd other than Ryu's own that could withdraw the emotion as he could, there was quite a turn out in fact. Then again his father was from quite a large family, many of whom had shown up today in their best dreary attire to bid final blessing on a damned and tortured soul. The funeral, as per tradition it seemed within the Wright family, was held within the graveyard courts itself, on delicate winter frosted grass at the first sunset tone of afternoon. Ryu's attention had wandered for a moment and young Tate had noticed, Kuro quickly returned his gaze away from the horizon, which was displaying a gradual orange glaze.

"Well what is it?" Ryu questioned, removing the blood red rose from his jacket as he did so, before quickly looking up before Tate could reply, "Oh, but first, can you tell me whether you've seen Suka?" The response was a resounding negative, just as he'd anticipated. Surely she couldn't have been all that badly damaged, unless there was some form of injury undetectable to the passing eye, in which case he supposed it would give her a reason to miss it. Despite that however, he still had that nagging presence in his skull that was trying t convince him that there was something else that was keeping her away from the grave that day…

"So anyway, do you wanna come talk with the guys?" Tate's voice was sincere yet nervous; meanwhile Ryu's responding facial expression was bemused yet sceptical. Who exactly were these 'the guys'? He wondered to himself. Then again he was aware Tate was a frequent acquaintance of Lance, who was probably the closest thing within the University grounds that Kuro had to a male best friend. Standing in his luxurious suit Ryu made a show of dusting off the sleeves and tampering with his hair. The moss headed boy opposite had to admit, the uniform went well with it, his hair was like gold reflecting off platinum. Graciously Kuro accepted the invitation; he could appreciate some different company after being in the good graces of ancient veterans and widows who should long ago have found their place in God's own good graces. The younger, less introduced participants were all the more conspicuous in their less than festive attire, huddled like penguins as they were in their dark suits around one of the grander pillars that supported the lengthy barred fence surrounding them. As they approached Ryu was not surprised to witness Lance, standing as the king pin among the huddle of around six students from the University. To his right, a slender girl known to him only as Nel, with long shiny black hair that reached to her posterior stood with hand on hip, looking very sophisticated in her long black skirt and dress hat- which posed a long elegant white feather on its tip, and she contrasted so well with the lad at her side. Lance, with his dull toned myrtle hair and almost glowing eyes the colour of dew dripping grass, stood with folded arms staring into the sky, his navy blue suit with black waistcoat made him look higher on the profit ladder than he was. Surrounding them was the usual battalion, of whom Kuro knew very little. There was a tall young man dressed completely in grey, with pale blonde hair and eyes so blue they were almost white. Another chap was alongside them, this one Ryu had seen quite a few times around the University, despite the fact that Ryu had doubts he even attended there. He was around the same size as Lance, however his hair was lengthier, and a matted red tone that was dark at the roots and became lighter towards the tips, much like flowing blood; it sometimes gave Ryu the creeps. He wondered if the boy had died it to make it that colour.

"Ah, Lance wasn't expecting to see you here." Of course this wasn't entirely true, however it did grant a good opening to finding the lads motives. Lance didn't turn his head from the clouds; however Nel looked across to him with a weak smile. It was a strange thing, Kuro supposed, when a young friend died. Still, he was receiving a strange impression from Lance's blank expression, almost as though he was trying to maintain silence from him. This impression was cut off however when the shiny eyed lad tilted his nose down and looked at him, giving a toothy grin. Ryu was rather relieved by the appreciation, though given the circumstance it was quite likely a gesture of pity. After all, in terms of the University's social circles Lance and Neil were something of the golden couple, despite the fact they had never dated.  
"Well I figured you'd get lonely." He said with a chuckle, the blood haired individual besides them gave a smirk. This kind of smirk wasn't in the least bit warming though, and for a second it caught Ryu's attention. "Come on, let's get something to drink." Lance strode forward and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder, Tate watched from the side with a reassuring nod. Ryu returned the gesture and turned alongside Lance and made went on their way.

The book hit the desk with a flutter. The miscellaneous notes and sketches surrounded it slid gracefully onto the floor as the black tome dominated the polished wooden surface. The time was getting on, a quarter past ten and the day was all but coming to an end. Ryu Kuro, still donned in his bright white suit, stood before his desk holding a crippled rose nervously in his hand. He'd had an excuse to avoid this before, now however he would have to stand before it. The Death Note, could it possibly be true?

Kane Wright, no older than twenty years and in better physical shape than most, though his mental condition was questionable and his attitude needed some serious tuning. Other than that, a perfect specimen of life- dead, due to an untimely heart attack at the wheel of a car. Only minutes, perhaps, after a false prophet in the form of a notebook had proclaimed his death. By all logic, it was a coincidence. Ryu however, didn't completely believe in coincidences, for that matter, Ryu Kuro wasn't that totally confident in logic. There was only one possible way he could deduce from which he could finally decide whether the death of his step-brother was on his hands. He would have to write another name into the Death Note and suffer through the anxiety of awaiting another death. Still, wouldn't it be worth that to find he was in fact free of guilt? Yet what if he wasn't? It was all too much to decide on a whim. All he could think at this moment was that this note was potentially dangerous, and that to let it out of his presence even for a moment could bring untold chaos upon his own life. He would have to carry the book with him from now on; there was no other option but that. Pulling the chair out from the long desk Ryu calmly sat with one leg perched daintily across another, the ruffled flower in his fingers twisting gentle as he mulled over all of these nightmarish things. He couldn't help but find it strange, he may well have committed a murder, something that weighed especially heavy on his young mind, and yet he could do well to sit quietly and reflect without so much as a strand of panic tainting the gold of his hair or the glitter of his eyes.

A gentle click came to the door. Without so much as a jolt of his fluid movements Ryu picked the Death Note by its corner and slid it gently underneath his laptop. Without any sign of haste the latch released and the door withered from its hinges, and a cautious step interrupted his less than casual thoughts. Hurt chocolate eyes bore into the side of his head, for a moment he wasn't determined on greeting or evading, for a moment alone he was lost to his next course. That said, he hadn't much anticipated this event. Twisting in hi chair Ryu, with a look of childish curiosity, peeked through wide eyes as Suka Magaru stepped timidly into his chamber. He had known from the silence who to expect, it was one of many understandings the two of them shared- and yet for the first time Kuro was faced with something about her he couldn't understand if he tried.

"…Suka." He muttered, almost in a whisper as he stepped from his seat and graced forward, stopping no more than a pace from his chair as he looked on at her. It had been little more than a day since he had seen her laid out on a stretcher, face burned and cut, or was that perhaps his mind racing and filling in cuts where there were none? Her face was bruised, looked strained and violated indeed, yet she had not lost anything that made her what she was to him. In a way he was annoyed, he had wanted to say things that faced with her now, he just couldn't summon the words to. Though she had not attended the memorial, she stood before him dressed in black. Her top, her detachable sleeves, her skirt, her tights, her boots- all black, even the decorative bow on her head. It was not something Ryu was accustomed to seeing.

"Kuro-Chan," the words struck something in Ryu's chest that almost made him step back, but he fought against it, "-There's something I have to say." She spoke flatly; her voice had nothing in it of her chipper self. It was a rare thing, to hear her speak so seriously, and Ryu had only faced it on most dire occasion. That said what better occasion was direr than this?

"Indeed we do, please." He gestured across to his bed, positioning the chair before it and sitting down in his usual mannerism. Suka shuffled slowly to the bed and sat with little more effect than a feather upon the mattress. Kuro had expected a silence, the weight of despair seemed to be lingering both between and above them, it was not so.

"I hope you don't hate me for not being there today." The first words she said, and Kuro already felt she was far missing the mark. He didn't care whether she had shown up for the funeral, considering her condition there was great doubt between the patrons whether she would show up anyway. This was not his concern.

"-but, you must understand." She continued. Ryu held his thoughts to himself, "It wasn't because of…what you think. I don't know how to say it, I don't…" She sped off into a mutter, Ryu sighed internally as he watched her. In her eyes, which were today devoid of make-up of any profession, perhaps she didn't think it would make a difference to his scratched and blotched face, he could see the building to what would no doubt become either tears of grief or of frustration. He couldn't help but wonder…

Placing his hand into his pocket Ryu removed an item he had not allowed to leave his presence since he received it. The silver amulet she had gifted him with, it shone with a dull light in his hand, almost emanating a glow that gradually caught onto the girl's attention. As soon as she laid her softened eyes upon it, as soon as that connection between them was brought back into light, the words seemed to find shape for them both.

"I couldn't go to that place. I couldn't stand to be there, in his memory, and be with those other people. I couldn't stand to be in a place that looked on him like that, where everyone was sad and mourning because he died…"

"You loved him." Ryu interjected, watching every motion in her eyes, which seemed to have lost some of their shine- immediately though they locked to him, caught off guard by the statement as slowly, they became solemn.  
"No. It's because I don't love him." She shook her head slowly, as though making some kind of dreaded confession. For a moment Ryu believes she was about to start rambling hysterically, she was moving somewhat unusually and her eyes were not about her. "That day, I-It wasn't because I wanted to." No sooner than she spoke Ryu left his chair, it was somewhat of a reflex and for a second he felt foolish that he had no secondary action to follow up with, however he compensated for this by walking across to the window. The curtains were still drawn, he very rarely opened them. Still, it made things much easier than facing the one he'd been circulating suspicious and hurtful thoughts of since the moment he stepped away from that accident. It was almost strange to be in the same room as her again.

"I've told you, countless times, I hate you being with him." Kuro's voice came out as something stern, and for a moment it was followed with silence. Suka watched the back of his head as he stared now to the ground. He was waiting to say something, he was sure of it. There was something they both had to clear before it could be over.

"Why did you lie to me?" This was the only question he had concern for at this point, all else seemed so meaningless now. Were she to say 'I never liked you' it would all find an end there, what more would need to be said? Still, he didn't believe that was the reason, so he needed to know. He turned on the spot, he now stood across the room from the object of his greatest trust and betrayal, compared to this, Kane's death seemed almost worth nothing to him. No sooner than he had turned did he feel the impact, for an instant he believed she had tackled him, assaulted him even. Though as the flare of collision subsided he found her wrapped around his chest in a harsh embrace- it was such a familiar thing, and despite his own frustrations, he could feel the old memories returning. Still he could not allow it to pass so easily, he couldn't allow it. The connection with Suka, all this time of watching her with him despite all Kane had done to him, knowing she was aware of it all and yet doing nothing to help or separate from the evil creature. This was one of the reasons he'd done it to begin with, this matter could well have sent Kane Wright to his grave, and he couldn't allow it to pass.

"He came back…after you left." The recollections of those events were strong. Whisper by whisper he could call back the vision of Suka disappearing behind heavy doors, wandering through the corridors…even though it was only in his mind, it was almost as if now he looked back on it, he could see the shadow behind him. Watching, following him.

"I know he wasn't meant to be there, he just wasn't, if I'd have known I'd have spent the time with you, you know I would!" Her grip tightened on his suit jacket, her arm now around his neck as he stared down into the carpet underfoot; despite this now wherever he looked within his minds eyes all he was met with were dark, wicked jade heavy eyes.

"_You seemed pretty eager to see her again."_

"I was worried…he had blood on his sleeve, I really didn't know what to think…" Ryu was torn between two places, two times at once. Here he stood, entwined in embrace with dear Suka, while in another he was laid out on a cold unforgiving white floor as the figure of his evils lorded above him, holding the treasure that meant to him as much as Suka's memory. The one symbol that stood out from the events that led his mind to mistrust her, the same item that had struck him door and dripped his blood.

"_-After all it is a farewell gift from the woman you loved!"_

"Get the hell away from me!" Ryu pushed his hands to Kane's chest, that aggressive smirk and devilishly sharp and numerous teeth lorded in his mind as he shoved the beast away from his eyes. Suka started, she stepped back and held her arms across her, watching as Kuro buried his face in one hand and held the wall with the other. Slowly, so slowly, the images drained away from his mind. The object that had rested in his palm now seemed heavy, pressed against his forehead the silver was frosty and bitter. He pulled it away, coddling it in his pale warm hands as the girl watched with great uncertainty.

"I…was frightened of him." She spoke softly. Ryu gradually lifted his bright blue eyes from the shining surface and cupped it in his hands, looking to Suka with a comforting respect. As much as it seemed wrong to think it, he had hoped as much. "I was always frightened of him…the things he did, what he did to me. I didn't know what else…"

Despite it all Ryu couldn't bring himself to move from his position, he simply stood with amulet in hand and watched as her tears swelled and subsided. In Kane's death he had brought to light the true meaning behind their relationship- somewhere, in the back of Kuro's mind, he wondered what young Wright had done to her to make her so terrified.

Without another word Suka brushed off her delicate cheeks, she seemed to carry such a weight now that Ryu had never known her to bear. Her clothes, he saw, were not of mourning to any departed soul, but more so to her grief and regret of what she had become, to what he had forced upon her. Her hands laid gently on his, unfurling them to reveal the silver heart-shaped trinket in his grasp. The patch of the chain link that had been so brutally cracked was shoddily mended, and yet she didn't speak a word of it. Perhaps she knew what Kane had done, or at least had some brief idea. The scar at the side of Kuro's head seemed to tingle at the presumption- an eternal wound that would carry this moment's memory. With nimble hands young Suka adjusted the amulet back to its proper place around Kuro's neck, and for a faint moment she seemed unmasked and relieved of what had happened. Kuro remained silent as he fixed it into its proper arc above his chest, brushing hand onto hand against hers as they both paid their mute respects, before the silence brought an end, and she departed from his home.


	4. Blood

**Chapter Four**

"This just doesn't feel right, you know?" The scrapes and whispers of shuffling forms pressed against the staircase banisters lost themselves in the vast empty space, withering down the slim corridors and dying in the presence of the grand hall that denied it any echo. "It's bad enough when it's crowded, but now, it just seems…" There was a distinct roll and clatter that caused both the wandering shapes to halt still and blend in with the accompanying darkness. It seemed the bulky doors had not rested close to their latch as they had anticipated and eventually slid into place behind them. It didn't matter, after a moment silent contemplation nothing came of it. Eventually the foremost form shifted a heavy foot, pacing on ahead up the progressing staircase into further darkness. Still holding ground against the banisters the accompanying shape held the reluctant pause, its grip tightening across the wooden beam. The soft male voice that came forth, low and quiet to maintain their silent profile- barely contended with the noise of the footsteps up ahead. After a few further paces the figure ahead halted, it seemed so much taller and daunting in the darkness, its legs melding in with the shape of the stairs much higher up than the other. In the bask of shadow only the slightest gesture could be seen as the lips motioned without sound, those shining eyes loomed with vectors as they latched.

"This is payback from the both of us," the voice seemed to bellow despite itself, the figure on the lower standing took a step back in a throw of weakness. The dominating figure lifted something in its arm, the fluid motion seemed to be weighted down by the shadows surrounding them, and the black stains of the night against the broad windows appeared to crawl through the glass like a battalion of hooked fingers, seeping in and clutching against the walls as they crawled across the floors and ceiling, shrouding them. The item within the twitching grasp seemed to emanate some kind of cold aura, hooked in a clutch formed from shadows as the dark stained physical arms of darkness wrapped around the figures extended arm, reaching foreword as they entwined, and ignited the silver lighter within their grasp. For that brief duration of the spark the figures face was illuminated. Nightmarish eyes that pierced the senses caught for a flash before the darkness caught against the other retreating figure, choking them into shadows.

The feeling of melting through the floor on which he stood, where he sat or lay, something attacked him at the heart with merciless cruelty, he couldn't think- he wouldn't allow himself to think- he wouldn't allow the memories to take form. The shadows were taking form, the spark had brought all real things back to life as they had once been, and he wouldn't allow himself to look upon it. His mind wouldn't allow. The dark claws released him as he was flung from his own mind, the shapes and faces he feared so much removing themselves from thought. Then, as thought from the very black presence that seemed to dominate his dreams, a procuring glow of flame made a heavy presence, the awful extent of the heat seemed lost and yet the pressure of the flames and all that accompanied them surrounded him, scorching their permanent place within his black nightmare as the form in the belly of the flame stared him down with green eyes as dull and dead as any foul thing, the trims of the olive university blazer singed and frayed from their threads as those pupils seemed to summon the fire to light themselves with a deathly presence. That same smirk crossed the lips, the same sight in that same place, staring across to him through a veil of fire. Kane Wright's evil glance kept on him for a moment, the flames licked and distorted his image but the depth of the eyes ceased to shift. They were the first light to burn alongside the flame and were the last to die out before the shadows finally claimed him, and Ryu Kuro found himself in dreamless sleep.

The following morning came with the pleasant experience of ignorance. Laying back on his scarlet mattress with eyes closed, knowing there was something awaiting him in his own conscience should he wake, this struggling to remain within the confines of sleep. Inevitably the echoes of his dream sketched for him what had been done, and with such knowledge he could do no more than open his eyes, already holding the tired etch of a burdensome day, and struggled from his comfortable solitude. Brushing a lazy hand across his cheek and up his face Kuro found an eventual spot that seemed tender.

The spot where he had been assaulted by the departed; lowering his hands into his lap Kuro awaited the gradient fog before his eyes to depart, as something Ryu was forced to carry as an imperfection was slightly low blood pressure, so it took some time for him to really awaken. Now however he also carried a scar from someone he wished no connection to, but was now forced to carry one. Even if Kane had not done the terrible acts against him, any such connection would still be unwanted, as Ryu had never really felt any such connection between them as a family or even people.

The thoughts kept him occupied until the blinding illusion lifted from his sight. Placing his bare feet against the floors Ryu rubbed his heels against the carpeting, appreciating the simple morning comfort that before he may never have acknowledged.

_Through all this they never once noticed…_ Ryu's thoughts were placed on his guardians. While it was of course acceptable for them to be concerned over the death of their son, it was far less so that they hadn't so much as recognised the rag Kuro had tied across his head at night to keep himself from putting pressure on the stitched gash in his head. Not once had they noticed, then again, it seemed for the time he had become something of a ghost in their home. Even the worker at the hospital, whom had in fact been the one to deliver Kane when he was born Ryu had been told, did not ask any questions nor did he give any hint that he'd even be communicating with the parents in any way- perhaps the old man at the hospital realised his situation, perhaps he even had suspicion about how the injury was inflicted in the first place. He'd had to prepare his own meals for the last few days as the guardians had not been there, nor had they given him any means of knowing where to find them. Not that it mattered, today was the first morning in a few he'd woken up to find them bickering downstairs, a pleasure they would usually serve for later on. It seemed to have gotten only worse as the days rolled on, they'd set off over just about anything that took their fancy, and the argument would inevitable lead back to the same matter regardless of what the fight was about, Ryu even doubted if they knew.

Two days had past since the funeral, and the dwelling beauty had remained in solitude within his room for that time. Forcing himself into finding his feet Kuro skulked across the room a few times, catching his footing and eventually coming into place before a small mirror that perched asides his wardrobe. For a moment, just for a moment, Ryu hardly even recognised himself. His youthful looks were still about him, and his sometimes exploited aura of 'pretty' was as it should be, however he looked somewhat worn. It was as though simply over those few days he'd aged some years- of course it could have simple been that he'd been so tired. Sleep was becoming more difficult, no matter how much he told himself it was merely stress. In truth, he was faced with something more difficult than that, far more so. In Ryu Kuro's possession was a tool that could change the face of the earth as it had formed, it gave him the choice between life and death for countless millions…didn't it?

"What am I thinking…?" Ryu found himself stating, turning away from the mirror and brushing back his drabbled golden hair with both hands, "…did it really happen like that? Or maybe, it's just because of what happened that I think of things how I do." Ryu had begun analysing his own thoughts under his breath, something he sometimes tended to do when he really needed to think things through, however when it came down to it, simply speaking that he had in fact done it, he couldn't bear to let the words escape in the world- lest they confirm his actions and make them real.

Pulling his light grey jacket sleeves over his arms Ryu adjusted the collar on his rather formal looking yet 'spiffy' jacket. It had been Suka who had called it that, he still smirked when he recalled her saying it. In fact, he had never heard the word before- it was a very rare moment when she used a word he didn't already know! Ever since then he'd used it simply for the sense of learning it into his common vocabulary. As his fingers tackled the final buttons Ryu heard someone ascending the staircase, their paces slow and heavy. For a second his mind ran to Suka, looking as frail as she had, however he immediately knew who was coming to call on him. His general paranoia had led him to recall each motion and noise of the people around him, the steady pace was not familiar in a home where most of its residents tended to scramble up steps, and yet the daunting trail was doubtless.

"Yeah, dad?" Ryu questioned no sooner than he heard the pressure of a hand on the door handle, for a moment both parties were silent before slowly the handle cranked and the wood toned door was opened. Ryu Kuro's father was a man who shared many of his beneficial traits with his son, primarily his charming appearance that granted the older man an appearance of a lasting youth. He had often told Ryu that, if he didn't worry too much, he could look that good some day too. Ryu's father, whom the angels of sin had named Damien, proudly boasted a mane of hair so golden it was like honey. He stood tall in the doorway, and though his shining green eyes could hold such force behind them, his face was solemn and muted. His father was donning a black suit, much as the one he had worn on the day of the funeral. Damien Wright, someone with whom Ryu held a formidable connection that was neither positive nor negative, and yet at this time Kuro couldn't help but hold something irrational against the man.

"Ryu, I have been discussing with your mother…" Ryu was inwardly glad he was looking down at his jacket at this point to sort the open pocket; the wince that forged across his brow would not have gone down well. "I have been discussing with Winona," his father reiterated, correcting himself with some hesitation, "and we believe you should remain here for today. I know I said you could return to schooling but I think it best you be here for a little longer, I'm sure you want to see your friends but-" Damien went to take hold of the handle once more, no doubt to vacate the room before anything could be said against it. However Ryu saw through it, after all he wasn't without intelligence, though his greatest strength was that of seeing what people are really thinking.  
"So, you're leaving again, where to this time?" He knew the comment would strike hard, as it always did. Damien Wright was a writer, as he had been for numerous years now. He often left the home to explore new places, see new sights, and experience new sensations. In fact, that was how Ryu Kuro came to be in the first place…

"I'm only leaving for London for today; I'll be back tomorrow night Ryu." His father spoke with a sense of finality, and Ryu wasn't even concerned with questioning motives, he simply allowed his father to close to door and to continue disregarding anything other than what was flowing through his mind.

Still, if he was supposed to be bound to the house all day he'd only be putting off the discussion he would most certainly need to have with Suka, even though they had left each other company a few days before no connection had been made since. Ryu had shunned her emotional dependency at that time, and he didn't doubt he'd still support some of that grudge even now; it was simply within his basic character. If someone wished to be redeemed, they must earn that right, or otherwise prove they are no longer bound to their mistakes.

_I suppose I could wait a little longer…_Ryu pondered, placing a hand against his chin as he stared into the carpet, it wasn't like there was any real reason for him to alert Suka's attention already. No, that wasn't the only reason he couldn't stay, he knew that. Ryu awaited the sounds of the hallway beyond the door with caution, listening for any notion that someone may enter the room once more- no such mention came. Without much haste Ryu slipped to his feet, black socks gracing the rug as he paced randomly around the limited space for a few moments before realising he would have to depart against his guardian's wishes; not that is mattered much at this point. Damien Wright was leaving and surely the lady Winona would never think to intrude on his premises during these hours, no doubt she was still making the most of the unfortunate event for sheer sympathy purposes. Humans could be such ugly creatures at times.

Sliding across the floor in a sweeping motion, as was his unusual fashion, Ryu spread the objects out across his desk with no regards to care, the papers sliding off the edge and coming into heaps around the floor. Rested up against the frame of his laptop was the long leather case with the silver buckles. Steadily, Ryu unclipped these amateurish locks and allowed the case to slide open. Within the case was a small assortment of legal textbooks and papers that Ryu Kuro had considered important to his studies, however this was merely a cover. Tucked within this assortment was the simple black book that now took precedent over all other matters at this moment. Simply touching the note send electricity through his fingers. It should have scared him, if not the power of the note then his own excitement over being the one to hold it, should have petrified him- but it didn't.

"Still, not now…" Ryu spoke under his breath, gracing the Death Note back into its sealing place. It wasn't time now; he still had things to deal with before he could think of how best to use this power…wasn't time, not just yet. Opening one of the drawers beneath the desk Ryu slid the entirety of the case inside. It wasn't that the note needed any additional protection; however he simply felt better knowing the object was somewhere he wouldn't be tempted to pry on it until his business was through. The pull of the Death Note was a powerful presence, but still Ryu managed to stride away from the cabinet and open a drawer across the room, dropping to his knees in his dark trousers and surveying the contents of the compartment. They were few and far in between, and yet everything was here that Kuro had expected to find.

A slight noise out by the banister caused Ryu to hesitate for a moment, planting a pale hand on the drawer handle as he twisted back to face the doorway, which stood as a still frame without ever being disturbed. Without looking deterred Ryu removed two items from the drawer before closing it, one was a small box and the other was simply a handkerchief. Flicking open the container with his thumb Ryu then wrapped something into the soft cloth before folding it up to about the size of his palm before storing it in his jacket pocket. For once Ryu could not risk slipping into the bathroom to do his hair, as was something he refused to neglect on any occasion…still, he couldn't be found out. Turning on the spot Ryu came to face the drawn curtains. He stood wearing only socks, as his shoes were in their usual place by the front door. After a curious moment Ryu stepped melancholy to the windows, placing a hand to the glass as he pushed the curtains back further- he had not done this for such a long time…it took him back through memories of the journey, whether he greeted them or not, still they came.

Ryu was forced to walk some of the way with a persistent limp. Climbing down from the window with only the assistance of a brittle tree may have been something he could have done in his past days, but lately he was weighed down by more than just the weight of time. His foot felt sprained but it wasn't a serious pain, so he assumed he had merely bruised it and could walk at what could be considered, an almost-normal pace. Trying to maintain a sensible posture Ryu crept through the crypt of short streets that seemed so bare, even this late in the morning. There were few cars on the roads and even fewer people passing by on the footpaths, not that it bothered Ryu in the slightest as a majority of the ones you'd find on the streets attended the nearby university, just past the hills ahead and through the thick forestation of woodlands surrounding them. Had the sun decided to grace the English countryside, as it did so very rarely, the weather may well have been pleasant, still the humidity wasn't something that was riding on Kuro's concerns at this point. He had already defied his carers, but regardless even if he was caught the repercussions would be light and pointless.

"It's about bloody time." Ryu grunted into his twisted collar, clutching onto a stone pillar besides a great long wall some streets from his own residence. Still, there had yet to be a single soul passing him by on the streets, which a blessing was given that his foot was keeping him some minutes behind schedule. Tapping his boot against the wall Ryu found he was gaining more movement, which was at least an improvement. "Not the worst thing to happen to me so far." He added with a grunt, slipping a hand into his jacket pocket and taking hold of the covered object inside before passing through the stone arches into what seemed like an extensive garden. Overhead, as Ryu crossed onto the paved footpath through the centre of the opening fields, a sign suspended across the entrance gates detailed 'Greenstead Parks' bid his usual route as he slapped a palm meaninglessly on the warped metallic forms that curved down from the twisted sign into the handrails at the park entrance. There was not much of a spectacle within these simple fields, merely an expanse of greenery that blended in pointlessly to the rather rural environment surrounding, with similar trees and the common sight of grass mounting hills one could find not five minutes away from the park gates. Still, even if it didn't in any way progress his journey any faster, Ryu had made a habit of stopping in on this pleasant scene each day for the last week or so now…

Coming to a grumbling halt at the sides of a length park bench just off the footpath, Ryu took the opportunity to rest his strained foot as well as his knackered will to continue. Still, as he retrieved the small package from his pocket, Ryu felt comfort in the knowledge that there was at least one who was still dependant on him in this world. The simple gritty pathway had led the swaying steps of the youth into something of a semi-grove, behind where he rested a fortifying lane of trees stood as a fence between simple hilly grassland and a coarse frontier of woodland trees. There were few flowers which tended to weigh in abundance in the area, however the rose was a typically common sight during the spring and summer months- it wasn't usual to see a few straggling survivors clinging to the sides of the woodland fronts. Ryu placed a hand to his left breast pocket, he had expected to feel the red rose on his chest which had been present on his suit during the fated day of the funeral, his fingers remained bare however as there was nothing.

Despite Kuro's seemingly determined pursuit to the University he refused to remove himself from that bench for the better part of ten minutes, it didn't seem he had any intention of leaving that place despite his willingness to injure himself to make the trip in the first place. However, after an uncharacteristically patient wait the pecking winds stopped whistling against the back of the green wooden seat, Ryu's jacket flopped carelessly across the back, as a shuffling of bitter-cold dried leaves crackling under some tampered foot grew pace, somewhere beyond the gentle slope of the park within the settlement of close knit plants and trees, as some mobile creature broke through the outer layer of thick and nettled bushes and scattered twigs. Kuro cocked his head to one side, a gentle smirk breaking back across his rich lips for what seemed more than the simple few days it had been. Leaning forward in his seat Ryu kept an ear on the scuffling of the nearby creature through the overgrown thickets before it scrambled out onto the grass hill and came with a literal slide across the rough dirt footpath, kicking up all manner of dust and gravel as it did. Ryu had to move his feet off the ground to avoid his polished boots becoming a magnet for dust and muck, he chuckled with a welcoming ease as the frantic young mutt scuttled at the base of the bench with great enthusiasm.

"Hey -ho there, little buddy." Ryu returned his soles to the grit as he doubled over on the bench, the jittering puppy coming to a thankful stillness as its sprawling pink tongue flexed across its bottom teeth as he panted. The lonesome pup was a tiny creature, no bigger perhaps than your average sized boot, and equally as black in the coat- apart from the slight silver trail under its chin and just over the crown of its head. "Yeah, yeah I missed you too…now c'mon you're late and I'm in a hurry today, pal." Despite his worse Ryu maintained a constant smile, it was not something his classmates would believe if they saw. The strange and gloomy transfer student, always with his head deep in his career and with only a single real friend at his side, the only person they seemed to think he saw as being good enough to associate with- The classic loner, the hated associate. This however, was not the case. As Ryu Kuro held the small wrap in his palm his mind sparked back to the beginning of what appeared nothing more than a daydream event, passing through the heavy oak doors to the now mourning University- struggling against that downpour he had willingly subjected himself to by making a detour, all for the sake of this little fellow. Ryu placed the item besides him on the seat and unfurled it, within it a fair chunk of gammon he managed to liberate nestled comfortably within its carefully handled packaging. The simple aroma of the meat seemed to spark the hungry puppy off; he clambered at Kuro's trouser-leg in desperate attempt to climb to its salvation. He would not allow himself to see a hungry dog grumble, Ryu picked the pillow soft puppy in his hands, and its coat was cold and slightly damp, before posing the shuffling pup besides its meal. The white pawed little dog spared no time in judging its gift, before tearing into the much welcomed food with both vigour and hunger. The scruff-headed teenager couldn't help himself once again from wondering over this beast…did it even have a home, or was this the only place it knew? If that were true it would likely have been without a place to stay long before Ryu came across it a mere week beforehand, and even though this may have been true the tender rapscallion didn't seem at all malnourished, though he had been happy for Kuro's unwanted lunch on that day. Ever since Ryu had been bringing the stranded puppy something to eat, however he couldn't help but feel it was never enough. Perhaps the dog was getting food elsewhere, after all it didn't seem either weak or ill…yet Ryu could see the truth in its soft face, the clock behind those wide hazel eyes. It could never be enough.

It was barely past morning and the sky remained pink, the chill was setting in worse each day, and it would have been a welcome treat for any to stay in their homes on this day. Still, young Ryu sat alone, in silence with only a frosty park bench and his warm university jacket cuddled around a stray dog. After these years holding an impression as he had, what would people think of him now, if there were to see this? Then again, he didn't much recall what impression he had held those years ago. It was unusual, then again, only to be expected when shadowed in the actions of someone like…

"Well I suppose I've got to say something to her really." Ryu looked across to the jet black doggie snuggled up in his jacket; the pup cracked its eyes open and stared at him with a lopsided head against the tangles of the sleeve. "It's probably been too long anyway, you know? Not exactly much either of us can say without things being…difficult." Staring at his shoes Ryu swayed a curious eye across to his lazing companion once he had finished talking. The canine continued to look on him with a blank expression before yawning sluggishly and plodding its little head in the sleeve.

"Yeah, I suppose I should just get on with it." Ryu nodded in agreement to the dog's profound testimony. Sitting with legs crossed in a dignified manner Ryu allowed his furred company to dwell in the majesty of his coat pocket for a little longer before he made the arduous voyage to the university gates. On a more positive side, his foot was feeling leagues better…though his jacket had seen better days.

The fountain of baby pink that spread so finely now across the length of the town sky continued to wither as the morning droned, and as this candy coloured sky is perused by the all seeing-cover of the afternoon blue, so too was Ryu being followed by a watchful presence. The solitary figure stood with a slim frame perched against the stone carved pillars that supported the entrance gate, there was little to be seen of Ryu from this vantage point, yet the bench on which he sat could be seen crossing at a corner just ahead, where the trees engulfed the rest of the strangers sight. Without making any further notion the shuffling figure with the high peaked collar slid a hand across the aged white stone, the dark blue jacket standing out against the lighter rock but still not drawing attention from any phantom bystanders. The streets and the park were bare on this day, very few pedestrians and even fewer vehicles. It didn't take long before the spectator departed from the park, winter-worn grass crunching under his foot as he did so- only to stall to a halt as he met with the turning point back into the streets. At the gateway entrance, posing with their arms behind their backs or snared in jacket pockets, a rough-cut gang consisting of about four young men stood with ample patience as the fifth figure approached, only a fraction shorter than the rest but still, they awaited. With little more than a gesture and a nod, the unknown stalker signalled to the associates- the one heading the pack, and the tallest of the bunch at that, didn't even look the instruction face to face, his dead sapphire pupils were already locked in place. The figure before them had carefully concealed his face behind a high collar and a deep blue cap of the style one would expect to find on a military or naval commander. Without further action or any need for words, the surreptitious stranger sliding a white gloved hand across the side of the pale stone pillar as he lazily slipped past the group.

Ryu sat with his hands between his knees, his fingers whittling against one another as he stared into the grounds below his feet. The sandy dirty path sparkled with clumps of dirt and green from the park surrounding it on either sides- these things that simply passed through Kuro's eyes without reaching his brain. He had not had time to sit and think in some while, in a place where his mind could rest and reflect on what was happening. Kane's death, Suka's lies, her fears…his shattering family and these recurring nightmares- up until now it had all seemed so important, perhaps the most important things in his life right now. Now though he realised. It had seemed to evade his mind up until this point; he could not think through and see the true means of it all.

Ryu Kuro had killed, he could kill again, and nobody would ever know of it.

Such dark thoughts kept out the real world for a few moments, but it was still so uncertain. Could that notebook really be some kind of supernatural killing weapon? It seemed so ridiculous, but must be looked into. There was no doubt.

Something cold stung at Ryu's hand, he hadn't realised he was clenching against his trouser leg and he recoiled slightly, snapping his hand back and clutching on the rail of the bench. He felt somewhat foolish to find the wide brown eyes of the harmless puppy on him, perching its front legs on his hip as it had licked at his fingers.

"Damn, shouldn't mess with me when I'm thinking." Ryu's words softened even as he spoke, poor little dog had no idea what was going on. To think he had taken gammon from a potential killer! Well he'd better not tell him that- might spoil his dinner. "Hey I can't blame you, I'd get lonely too if I was stuck out here all day. Well, least when you're here I have somebody to talk to." Ryu tampered the to of the little dogs fuzzy head with his palm, the jet black fur sticking out at odd angles that made the troubled boy force a smile despite his heavier thoughts. "I wish someone would bring me lunch everyday…"

Overhead the clouds had begun to shift into their common place in the sky, scuttling around the once bright sun and brining the skies once more into grey. Each and every day it seemed the clouds were growing. This morning, or afternoon now maybe, Ryu had neglected to bring a watch, the subtle pink that would have been hidden along with the light was still strong and present above them- weighting on the clouds and pulling through as a dull pink and hinting red. It would rain soon, no doubt.  
The pint-sized dog nuzzled at Ryu's hand as its absent minded master contemplated on the skies, in response Ryu merely petted the underside of its chin without acknowledging it, folding his legs across and leaning back in the seat with chin tilted upward. Some straying locks of his platinum glory brushed across his forehead, any other time he may have been bothered by it, this occasion however he barely noticed. Eventually however, he did notice something. The stray puppy had curled up under his arm- it shivered.

"Hey, you cold there boy?" Ryu held his arm close to the quaking puppy; his warm jacket was sprawled out across the bench. It actually humbled Kuro a little to think that, even at this time of year when the weather was bitter cold- that a creature this helpless would abandon its place of warmth just to be close to him.

"Then why don't you just set him on fire too?" The straining of the winter ridged leaves had been dead to him, staring into the starts Ryu had not been given any notion as the fallen twigs and weatherworn grass had broken in his presence. Only the hound had been aware of their approach as he cowered below Kuro's hand, perhaps it could smell the foul odour they emitted, something that was beyond rank. Even without intent Ryu's fine blue eyes thinned, with the back of his hand he tucked the small dog behind himself. By all means, there was nothing he would have feared in seeing this bunch; they were all present at Kane's funeral a few days before. However it was exactly that, which made him cautious.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryu kept his voice steady and no warmer than the chipped frosted bark of the overhanging trees. He recognised the young man standing only a few paces from the bench; his face was incredible stern despite his distasteful comment. It was him, Ryu was certain of it. Blonde hair that was swept back in a punk style of fashion, eyes that should have been a royal blue but seemed so worn and grated they appeared like those of a corpse, a deathly and daunting grey. This tone seemed to be a recurring theme in his person, his jacket and trousers were also a damp slate in colour, covering a bulky black top underneath that only settled with his monotonous aura. This man was Geshire Hills; Ryu knew that much about him. He also knew that Geshire here was one of Kane's closer accomplices, however he hadn't thought much of it when he last saw the guy, after all it hadn't exactly been a setting for spite.

Now though, now there was defiantly something in his glare, there was a recurring twitch in his long jaw that made Ryu uneasy, not only that, but his little battalion in their formation did nothing to ease the tension locked in their meeting. Taking to a stand Ryu pressed his feet down to abandon the bench, he felt vulnerable sitting as such and, being so close to the dog and he couldn't help but feel he was placing it into something he had no control over. However his ankle was clearly more buckled than he had trusted. The instant he placed weight on his foot his leg practically gave way, under his shoe the dust kicked up as he stumbled disgracefully forward toward the mudded earth of the grass fields, which no longer seemed their brilliant green as their sunlight source had been shrouded out. As he twisted in mid stumble he suddenly felt the jolt of being yanked back upward by his shoulders, the world that was coming at him so fast recoiled just as hastily and suddenly he was facing the sky once more. Why was the sky now black? Night had surely not fallen quite as quickly as he had…no, this grim darkness was watching him.

Ryu could feel his arms being gripped tightly as one of the cohorts supported him brutally by the shoulders, straining Ryu's arms as he kept upright trying to keep as little pressure on his foot as possible, despite being in a semi-crouched position. What he was staring into were the eyes of one of these four demons, at first he didn't recognise the pupils that held place only a few inches from his own, but he surely recognised the laugh. It was a sick mockery that was the only piece Kuro could recall, in Kane's torturous presence he could recall that twisted and disembodied chortle.

"Kingsly…" Ryu muttered as he felt the hold loosen on his arms, threatening to drop him back down to the ground to writhe at the dark figures feet. Mart Kingsly was one of those minions of Kuro's stepbrother who always seemed to be behind everything even when he wasn't, whenever there was disaster or chaos caused by Kane's hand, it was Kingsly who stepped forward and accepted the bullet with a grin. He build a reputation on being an extremist in every sense, perhaps this was why Kane kept him around so long…perhaps it was also why Kane had avoided seeing the inside of a prison once more…

"'Sup you little bastard?" No sooner had Mart made the taunt that he hoisted Kuro up to his feet, gripping his own arms around Ryu's and holding him in place. Kingly was not quite as tall as his zombie of a master Geshire, however he was still large enough to hold Ryu in place- the injured foot didn't help him any either. Ryu's white shirt was already smeared with dust and much despite not once technically hitting the ground, however he already held the appearance of being dismantled; his usually prepped hairstyle was askew and un-tampered, wild in a way as Kuro fought to maintain an expression of complete superiority over Hills progressively lax stare. Whether the clouds were building, or whether the sun was dying, the shade had become thicker and the brow of Geshire's eyes had become hidden below his brushed back hairline.

Then came something Ryu didn't expect to hear, a slight yipping sound that scampered around in the dirt. Before he even cast his eyes down, Ryu knew what was happening- his blood ran cold. The small dog, which Ryu had visited here each day in perfect safety without ever wanting anything from the helpless beast, was gnawing pathetically on Geshire's heavy military like boots. The thick skinned footwear was barely scratched by the tiny canine's jaws. It hit Kuro worst, knowing what was coming, when he called out to warn off the helpless beast- only to realise then that he had never given the puppy a name. How could he call out, how could he warn the dog against risking its fragile life, when the poor dog never had a name? What could he do?

With a violent slice of the foot the iron faced blonde devil tackled the small animal aside, with such brutal crush of the oversized boot the sizable man discarded the pup without so much as twitching a pupil. The gentle whimper stabbed at Ryu, he felt as though the mammoth booth had just knocked into his own ribs, his lungs felt heavier and he almost buckled once more. His eyes, though he didn't realise it, they were now wide. They were sharp, and an innocent of blue that made Geshire cringe slightly. The dog, so puny, slid up against the leg of the friendly park bench it had grown to know, before making to its little paws to stumble- just as Ryu had- and came back down to the ground with a pathetic cry as it laid still.

"You fucking lunatic!" Ryu had no control over it, he writhed against the grip against him and he called out all manner of things, most of which he could not recall even as he riled them out. None of them seemed to bar anything on the cold figure before him, who merely watched as Ryu kicked and vented despite the obvious pain it caused. The wicked snicker across his shoulder only infuriated him more, the fingers tensed on his shoulders as Kuro was almost lifted off his feet. The awkward position of his foot against the floor caused a searing pain up through his leg that created a persistent flinch as he hung there. A tempered growl rolled past the length of the dying fields, it sent a shiver through the trees and through Ryu's spine as it crossed over him. The rain was coming.

"Take care of that." Geshire grunted, flicking his hand ever so slightly toward the huddle of fur that lay so still now, but Ryu could see it moving, see it breathing. That was when the third stepped in- this one Ryu recognised from the off. Cheston Mile, the dark haired teenager who was rarely seen outside the university grounds. Even now, he bore the uniform with pride of his prestigious position in a high standing school. It made Ryu sick that such an upstanding student could be a part of Kane's infamous group, and it clenched to his own chest to think what they were doing here.  
"Look whose calling who a lunatic." Someone else, someone behind him spoke into his ear. It wasn't the manic beast Kingsly, who seemed to be taking such pleasure out of keeping Kuro at bay as he struggled to get at Cheston- the usually timid face of the quiet student was twisted as he knelt aside the whimpering hound. Sick bastards.

Another hand placed on Ryu's shoulder. He couldn't see who it belonged to, however they wore black fingerless gloves with metallic studs across the knuckles. Whoever this stranger was, whatever part he played in this, the hidden male grabbed tight on Ryu's shoulder before forcing him away from Kingsly and into the path of Geshire. Kuro found himself forced into another stumble, this time nobody reached out to rescue him from the plummet, however as he caught his footing, the deathly eyes before him broadened out in something Ryu had never seen in the emotionless corpse- a flash of disgust before a solid first cracked Ryu across the jaw. A crimson flash swam out across his eyes before the sky became engulfed in a palest white. Silence, calm…and yet the pain went on.


End file.
